Sur le Quai
by Teke Adam
Summary: Riku se retrouve dans un univers qui n'est pas le sien. Un Axel désespéré, un Sora dans une position des plus délicates. Les ténèbres semblent être en position de victoire. Il lui faudra bien résoudre les erreurs de ce monde pour pouvoir retrouver son meilleur ami. Enfin, il suppose. Mais à quel prix ? [SoRiku]
1. Chapter 1

J'ai eu la sensation de me réveiller d'un long rêve, sur le coup. Quand je me suis rendu compte que toute la réalité autour de moi n'était qu'une distorsion de celle que je connaissais. Ma première pensée a été à l'égard de Sora, mais elle a rapidement été étouffée par la présence d'Axel.

J'ai eu beau rechigner de le suivre, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Alors voilà : me voici en présence de cet ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII et d'un feu de camp mourrant. L'homme aux pouvoirs de feu n'est plus que réduit à un pauvre type désespéré, qui n'a plus le courage d'user de sa magie destructrice pour procurer une lumière convenable.

"Tu vas rester silencieux longtemps ?" je lui demande, un peu amer. L'envie me taraude d'aller voir mon meilleur ami et d'obtenir des explications de sa bouche, et non pas de celle d'Axel. Mais je m'abstiens. Peut-être par curiosité, mais aussi par respect envers cet homme qui a, un jour, sauvé Sora. Ne serait-ce que pour cette raison-

"Je réfléchis," il répond simplement, avant de relancer le feu à l'aide d'un sort discret. Lui qui me semblait être démonstratif semble s'être étonnamment calmé... "A vrai dire, c'est plus pour toi que je m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"

"Je suis chez moi," je rétorque froidement. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne parviens pas à me montrer autrement que méfiant. Rien n'est normal.

Le ciel n'est plus qu'un amas sombre ténébreux - quant à la mer, elle se fait lentement envahir par une substance noire des moins accueillantes. Les rues sont désertes et silencieuses - à l'exception de Tidus, que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser. Mais à sa tête, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Sans omettre la présence d'Axel à cet endroit précis... - sur le ponton, non loin de notre cachette secrète.

"Non. T'es censé être mort." Je sens mon coeur battre plus lourdement. J'aimerais lui dire que sa logique est complètement débile, mais je sais pertinnemment que je ne suis pas à ma place. Il y a bel et bien quelque chose qui cloche - mais quoi...? "Les ténèbres ont eu raison de toi," il rajoute, un peu mal à l'aise. "J'imagine bien que ça puisse être étrange, mais je t'assure que tu n'appartiens plus à ce monde."

"Je m'en fiche de ça," je maugrée, un peu agacé. Mort ou pas, je suis là. Alors quelle importance ? "Je veux voir Sora. Seul lui-"

"Tu es mort, je te dis." Il a un soupir, passant une main sur son visage. "Ok, partons du fait que tu es revenu, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sora te considère mort, et..."

"Il va bien ?"

Je sens l'inquiétude me gagner. Si je suis mort à cause des ténèbres, alors quelque chose à dû se passer avec lui. Je ne l'aurais jamais pardonné, peut-être ? Impossible...

"Physiquement, ouais. Mentalement, ce n'est plus le Sora que j'ai eu l'occasion de connaître."

C'est peut-être une épreuve supplémentaire, suite à l'examen de maîtrise ? Ou peut-être que Xehanort est derrière tout ça, et aurait remonté le temps pour- non. Sinon, mes souvenirs ne seraient pas intacts, et Sora ne serait surtout pas dans les environs.

"Il est où ?" je le questionne sèchement - parce que je veux une réponse. Je veux savoir où se trouve mon meilleur ami, aller le voir, comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

"Ca ne te regarde pas. Je te l'ai dit : tu es censé être mort. Qui me dit que tu n'es pas là pour lui faire du mal ?"

"Tu pourrais me battre sans aucun souci, Axel."

"Plus maintenant," il ricane. "Tu n'approcheras pas Sora."

J'ai un grognement, agacé. Bon, d'accord, réfléchissons - je ne suis pas dans mon "monde" à moi, mais dans un autre où je n'existe plus. Un peu comme un mauvais rêve, quoi. Peut-être que je suis en train de rêver d'ailleurs. La solution serait radicale.

Mais je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas un rêve. Ma conscience n'est en rien altérée, et je suis parfaitement maître de mes mouvements. Ou alors, bonjour le réalisme !

Non, la réponse à cette situation serait un univers alternatif, comme lors de l'examen de maîtrise, ou encore dans les villes recrées à partir des souvenirs. Donc pour en sortir, il suffirait de résoudre les évènements et de trouver la serrure... non ? Mais partir de là semble être plutôt compliqué. Surtout si Axel a décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues - bon, ce que je comprends.

Mais pourquoi serais-je mort dans ce rêve ? A quoi bon me faire intervenir dans un rêve où je n'existe plus ? Enfin, rêve. Je vais appeler cela comme ça : un rêve.

"Bon," je dis alors, pour saisir l'attention d'Axel - mais ce dernier ne me lance qu'un regard inintéressé. "Admettons, je suis le grand méchant de l'histoire. Tu crois vraiment que je me casserais le cul à tenter bêtement de te convaincre ?"

"... je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses."

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me taper sur le système ! D'un côté, ça a de quoi me rassurer - il est bien décidé à protéger efficacement mon meilleur ami. Mais de là à se méfier de moi...

"Oh. Le Riku de ce rê- enfin, le Riku dont tu me parles était méchant ?"

"Là, c'est compliqué par contre," il lâche, visiblement fatigué d'avance à l'idée de m'en raconter l'histoire. "Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as été consumé par les ténèbres. Ton coeur a tellement sombré que Sora n'a pas réussi à te sauver. Alors on peut dire que tu étais méchant. Mais aux yeux de Sora, tu étais quelqu'un à sauver."

"Sora..." je murmure, sentant une boule se former au creux de mon ventre. Il en a toujours trop fait, et sa force lui a permis d'arriver à ses fins à de nombreuses reprises. Malgré les combats inespérés...

Mais apparemment, ici, ce ne fut pas le cas. Et j'ose imaginer - si je peux me permettre - qu'une séparation aussi brutale n'a pas dû lui faire du bien. Que serais-je, aujourd'hui, sans lui à mes côtés ? Pas grand chose.

J'ai un petit sourire à cette pensée. Se rend-il seulement compte de l'impact qu'il a pu avoir sur ma vie...

"Axel... où se trouve Sa Majesté, en ce moment ?" je lui demande - si une autre personne est susceptible de me donner des réponses, c'est bien le roi.

"Il est débordé."

Je serre les dents. Il va me rendre fou.

"Alors-"

"Je veux bien t'amener voir Sora."

Il conclut sa phrase en se relevant, les mains posées sur les hanches.

"Hein ?"

Je le fixe, choqué. Ne vient-il pas de me casser les pieds en me donnant une multitude de raisons pour ne pas aller à sa rencontre, et soudainement-

"Quoi ? Si tu veux plus, je ne t'y amène pas." Il a une mimique moqueuse. J'ai un soupir, prenant appui sur mes cuisses pour me redresser. "Ca ne sert à rien de tourner en rond pendant des heures. Si tu es là pour lui faire du mal, c'est que les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Mais sache que je ne te laisserai pas lui toucher le moindre cheveu. J'ai beau être affaibli, je n'ai pas besoin d'être au maximum de mes capacités pour te réduire en cendres."

L'aura qu'il dégage est tout aussi violente que ses mots - je lui réponds d'un sourire assuré.

"Je n'ai rien à craindre."

"Mh. Et de toute manière, tu aurais fini par le trouver sans moi."

Il abandonne son brasier, se mettant à marcher en direction de... notre cachette secrète - mais quel idiot ! Quel triple idiot ! Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser avant ? Enfin, ce n'est pas que je n'y ai pas pensé. C'est uniquement que j'imaginais qu'Axel avait planqué Sora ailleurs, et ne serait ici que pour... ouais, non. C'est stupide. Je n'ai juste pas réfléchi. A vrai dire, c'est compliqué d'avoir des conclusions logiques quand le monde dans lequel je me trouve ne l'est pas. Selon mon vécu.

Il se baisse pour passer dans la petite entrée - déjà que moi, j'y ai bien dû mal, alors lui ! Il doit faire minimum un mètre quatre-vingt...

Et une fois passée cette étape, j'étends ma main pour invoquer un sort de lumière. J'oublie Axel, j'oublie les ténèbres, ne cherchant que mon meilleur ami du regard. Et c'est lorsque je le découvre affalé contre la paroi rocheuse que j'ai la sensation que mon coeur va exploser dans ma poitrine.

"Ne bouge pas," il m'ordonne sèchement - et je lui obéis. Tout simplement parce que je ne sens plus mes jambes. Ce n'est pas Sora. Ce n'est pas mon Sora. "Hé, Sora. Je t'ai ramené de la compagnie."

Mon Sora n'est pas comme ça. Il n'a pas le regard vide, il n'a pas les joues creusées, ni d'horribles cernes sous les yeux. Il ne ressemble pas à un être dénué d'émotions.

"Ce n'est pas Sora," je réfute, la voix tremblante. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, enfoiré ?!"

Tendant ma main, j'invoque Point du jour. En réponse, Axel fait apparaître ses chakrams. Pourtant, le visage fatigué, je n'y perçois que de la lassitude. Et je suis incapable d'attaquer. Ni même d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, d'ailleurs.

Et il le comprend, visiblement - il fait disparaître ses armes, s'éloignant pour s'agenouiller auprès de Sora. Ou plutôt, de ce qu'il en reste. Je finis par libérer la mienne, détachant mes doigts de la poignée comme si mes forces n'étaient plus.

Tétanisé, j'observe la scène. Axel met quelques secondes avant de parvenir à établir un premier échange - et j'entends vaguement ce dernier annoncer ma présence.

"Kairi..."

"Je ne sais pas où elle est. Probablement à l'abri."

"Alors pourquoi c'est toi ?" je l'interroge, m'avançant de quelques pas. Sora me fixe de ses yeux vides. "Hé, Sora. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

J'ai envie de le toucher. Ca peut paraître bizarre, mais... j'ai envie d'établir ce contact, comme pour m'assurer que c'est bien réel. Mais je sais très bien que si je tends la main, je ne ferai que l'effrayer.

Sora a toujours été démonstratif et un peu collant. Ca n'a jamais été mon fort - les câlins, notamment. Je ne l'ai jamais repoussé. J'ai eu beau râler, me plaindre, faire la grimace... pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui en ai envie. Mais je sens bien que je n'ai pas le droit.

"Axel..."

Sa voix est mal assurée. Et je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir, qu'un coup violent dans l'estomac m'envoie valdinguer contre la paroi - je serre les dents sous la douleur, faisant apparaître d'instinct ma keyblade.

Et en voyant mon meilleur ami armé de la sienne... je jette un coup d'oeil à Axel, dont les bras croisés signifient clairement qu'il ne bougera pas le petit doigt. Est-ce que la situation est normale ?

"Je vois," je souffle, retenant difficilement une grimace de douleur. "Apparemment, t'as besoin de te faire rafraichir les idées, Sora."

Encaissant un premier coup, je tente de prévenir le second - mais sa rapidité n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'il a pu être. Ou alors est-ce moi qui suis lent. En tout cas, je n'ai plus grand souvenir de la suite. Peut-être juste un vague commentaire de la part d'Axel.

x-x-x

"C'est fou, mais je m'en doutais."

J'y crois pas. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'Axel m'accueille d'une remarque bien moqueuse. Je m'assieds, remarquant le sable autour de moi - il m'a au moins sorti à l'extérieur.

"J'ai perdu connaissance longtemps ?" je lui demande, passant une main derrière mon crâne. Je sens bien un âmas de liquide où s'emmêlent mes cheveux - du sang, probablement. Cet idiot ne m'a pas loupé...

"Non. Deux-trois minutes grand maximum."

"Bon, tu m'expliques ?" je demande sèchement - et un peu vexé, d'ailleurs. Je sais bien que Sora a une force bien différente de la mienne, mais question puissance, je le surpasse sans aucun souci. Alors me faire avoir de la sorte...

"Les ténèbres ne cessent de le torturer à ton égard. Je pensais que sous cette forme, il te verrait différemment. Dommage, hein ?"

J'entends son air taquin, mais je vois clairement que le coeur n'y est pas. Probablement s'attendait-il à un miracle - en tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à me prendre une raclée pareille. C'est qu'il m'a fait mal, ce con !

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Si Kairi est quelque part, pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occupe de lui ? Elle serait plus efficace," je m'explique.

"Parce que je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être."

"Quand bien même..." Je m'interromps, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Peut-être lui est-il redevable de quelque chose. Pourtant, n'est-ce pas Axel qui avait sauvé Sora d'une invasion de reflets ? Se donnant à corps perdu dans un combat... "Oh. Roxas."

Il ne me répond pas, une expression meurtrie déformant ses traits. Je ne le connais que très peu, mais dans mes souvenirs, jamais il ne s'est montré aussi expressif. Son masque s'est brisé tout autant que le coeur de Sora, visiblement.

Je me lève doucement, appréhendant une potentielle perte d'équilibre - mais finalement, ça va. En tout cas, ça a le mérite de faire sortir Axel de sa torpeur - il m'imite, me faisant signe de le suivre.

"Je vais te ramener là où j'habite," il me dit, se tentant d'un petit sourire. "On va dire que t'as passé le test."

"Quel test ?"

Je suis emboîte le pas, grimaçant à la douleur venant cogner dans les moindres recoins de mon crâne. Ah ça, il va me le payer ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me vengerai - en tout amitié, bien sûr.

"Sora peut visiblement te maitriser sans grand problème."

On monte vers le village - j'ai quelques appréhensions à l'idée de croiser des connaissances. Est-ce que mes parents sont toujours en vie, au moins ? Je crains de poser la question à Axel - bien que je sache que tout ceci n'est pas réel, toute vérité n'est pas forcément bonne à entendre. Et si ça n'influe en rien sur les évènements à venir, autant jouer à l'ignorant et tracer son chemin.

Mais ce ciel si sombre, et annociateur de mauvaises nouvelles, permet de me rassurer. Ce rêve est contraire dans le monde où j'évolue en temps normal. Parce que ce n'est pas la réalité, ce n'est pas mon véritable lendemain. Ce n'est qu'une situation abstraite, avec peut-être un but précis, je n'en sais rien.

Au fond de moi, je sais que Sora va bien. Je reconnais son sourire, son rire, des petites blagues et son enthousiasme presque lourd - mais si irrésistible.

"Et Roxas ?" j'insiste, agacé de ne pas obtenir de réponse - s'il veut qu'on avance, j'aimerais d'autant plus qu'il pose toutes ses cartes sur table.

"Noyé dans le coeur transi de ton ami. Mais il reste une lumière que les ténèbres ne parviennent pas à atteindre. Et c'est ça qui lui permet de tenir. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a trouvé un moyen de se protéger. Peut-être est-ce la résonnance de leurs coeurs... ou une volonté hors du commun."

Une volonté hors du commun... ça lui ressemble bien. Mais je sais aussi que son coeur trop pur peut, malheureusement, se faire corrompre avec beaucoup trop d'aisance. Peut-être est-ce Roxas qui lui permet de tenir. Des souvenirs. Quelque chose...

J'en ai aucune idée, en vérité. Mais visiblement, ici, j'ai été incapable de le protéger. Pour quelle raison ?

"Mais si tu es vraiment celui que tu dis être, peut-être es tu la clé."

La clé... je me mords la lèvre, haussant simplement les épaules.

"J'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai atterri ici, mais peut-être est-ce lié à Sora. En tout cas, tu peux être sûr que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le ramener à la lumière."

"C'est marrant."

"Quoi ?"

"Sora avait les mêmes paroles."

Il esquisse un sourire... triste. Quant à moi, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Fin du chapitre 1 ! Un petit prologue avec un Axel tout déprimé. En même temps, cotoyé un Sora au fond du gouffre, ouille ! J'avais longtemps eu cette idée d'un OS entre anti-Sora et Riku... mais finalement, j'ai tourné les choses différemment. Un Sora dévoré par les ténèbres avec un Riku qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait ici...

En tout cas, j'ai une tonne d'idée pour la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que j'arriverai à me motiver pour la continuer (et la terminer). Mais j'y crois !

Axel sera un personnage très important (je l'adore !), Kairi prendra place aussi normalement. Quant à Sora et Riku... huhu. (faudra pas que je craque et que je vire en Axel x Riku !)


	2. Chapter 2

C'était plutôt sympathique, hier. Axel m'a préparé le canapé pour que je puisse dormir - mais finalement, on a discuté un long moment. Il m'a posé des questions sur mon arrivée, ce dont je me souvenais - je lui ai parlé de Sora. De mon Sora. De la force de son coeur, et de la manière dont malgré les épreuves nous avons réussis à nous en sortir.

Que l'un sans l'autre, nous n'étions rien. Parce que finalement, sans lui, je n'aurais jamais ouvert la porte menant aux ténèbres. Nous n'aurions jamais eu à être confrontés à Xehanort et sa clique, ni aux doutes, ni à la peur. Nous aurions mené une vie sereine, et probablement serais-je parti loin de lui par l'usure du temps.

Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami. Je n'ai jamais menti. Mais je sais que notre relation d'atan n'a rien à voir avec celle qui nous lie aujourd'hui, d'une puissance imparable. Peut-être que j'emploie les grands mots pour parler d'une chose beaucoup plus risible, mais à mon coeur... je le ressens ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, je n'imagine pas mes lendemains sans lui. J'ai espoir à penser que tout cela est réciproque, et j'ai l'amertume de me dire que j'ai raté la chance de lui parler de tout ça.

Et à l'inverse, je lui ai posé quelques questions sur le Riku de ce rêve. Il n'a pas su précisément me répondre. Avons-nous été seulement amis ? Il s'est retrouvé incapable de me dire oui ou non. Il a juste haussé les épaules, me renvoyant encore une fois à la phrase suivante : tu lui poseras la question.

"En tout cas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vos coeurs étaient reliés."

Quelque part, cette phrase m'a soulagé - Riku et Sora n'étaient donc pas deux inconnus.

Puis la conversation a dérivé sur Axel. Axel, dont mes rares rencontres m'ont fait voir de lui qu'un type excentrique, passionné, et quelque peu... bouillant sur les bords. Mais un type possédant un coeur bien particulier. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Un homme dont le quotidien n'a plus de sens, excepté protéger la personne qu'il aime contre un démon qui ne cesse d'enfler chaque jour.

Il m'a parlé longuement de Roxas, et de ses mensonges dans l'unique but de préserver le blond. Puis la raison pour laquelle il a quitté l'Organisation XIII - il avait été incapable de priver son unique ami de sa nouvelle liberté. Il savait le prix de cette trahison, mais il craignait davantage de le perdre lui.

Et lorsque Roxas a regagné le coeur de son hôte, il n'a jamais cessé de veiller sur Sora. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il se retrouve incapable de s'éloigner ne serait-ce que quelques heures de trop du garçon, tentant désespéremment de maintenir le faible équilibre entre les ténèbres dévorantes, et la faible lumière persistante encore.

Puis la soirée s'est écoulée tranquillement, et on s'est séparés, pour l'un, le coeur un peu plus léger de s'être confié - pour l'autre, l'esprit embrouillé. Pourtant, le sommeil n'a pas été difficile à trouver.

Et ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans le canapé - pas le top confort, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. J'ai dormi peut-être un peu trop. En tout cas, Axel est déjà parti, et il n'a laissé qu'un mot sur la porte du frigo "rdv à la grotte, belle au bois dormant."

Ici ou ailleurs, il garde de sa personnalité. Ca me rassure, quelque part.

Je prends une douche, remettant mes affaires de la veille - Axel m'a bien laissé des vêtements de rechange, mais comment dire... nous ne faisons pas exactement la même taille. Je comprends un peu mieux la position de Sora, qui peine à dépasser Kairi en taille, lorsque j'ai dû lui en prêter.

J'ai un sourire à cette pensée. Ah... j'espère que la nuit aura porté conseil à Sora. Pas forcément qu'il m'accepte avec joie et bonne humeur, mais qu'il évite de m'en recoller une belle dans la tête - d'ailleurs, j'ai une sacrée bosse, creusée d'une plaie. Mon mal de crâne a diminué - d'ailleurs, tant que je n'y pense pas, il se fait silencieux.

J'embarque une veste bien trop large pour moi, retrouvant une route que je connais parfaitement. Axel habite un peu plus en hauteur que chez moi - je ne sais pas qui est censé y vivre, peut-être était-elle déjà vide dans mon univers. Sora habitant non loin, j'ai longtemps emprunté cette route pour aller à sa rencontre.

Mais quelque chose me dérange. Peut-être parce que je sais que ce n'est pas mon véritable environnement, et que j'ai peur d'en découvrir certaines vérités. Mais elles ne m'appartiendraient pas. Alors à quoi bon-

Non, ça ne sert à rien de me prendre la tête avec quelque chose d'aussi futile. Je dois me concentrer sur Sora et un moyen de quitter ce rêve pour retourner dans ma réalité.

Je continue la route à bonne allure, dépliant la capuche pendouillant dans mon dos pour masquer ma chevelure - si au moins je peux passer un minimum inaperçu. Et je me laisse plonger dans mes réflexions - c'est bien plus simple de réfléchir lorsqu'on est seuls. Notamment qu'Axel parle beaucoup...

Déjà, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est l'absence de Kairi. Je me vois mal me pointer à la Mairie pour questionner son père quant à sa mystérieuse disparition. Mais si quelqu'un doit savoir quelque chose, ça sera le roi Mickey. Mais selon Axel, il est débordé pour tenter de maintenir le coeur des mondes... et pour tomber sur lui, c'est une histoire plutôt compliquée.

Alors qui d'autre, dans ce scénario des plus étranges, serait susceptible d'influencer le destin ? Sans avoir toutes les cartes en main, c'est plutôt difficile de rechercher une solution. Et essayer d'amadouer Sora, dont le corps et le regard s'apparentent davantage à un animal sauvage qu'à une personne ayant toute sa tête-

J'ai une sensation désagréable à cette pensée.

Qu'est-ce qui a pu le faire sombrer à ce point ? La disparition de Riku dans les ténèbres ? Ou alors son coeur était déjà affaibli, et peut-être ce fut le coup final. Qu'a-t-il pu vivre dans ce monde-ci ?

"Bon sang..." je maugrée, atteignant le bord de la mer. L'eau qui vient grignoter les remparts de sable a toujours cette couleur sombre, reflet d'un ciel engorgé par les ténèbres. J'en détourne les yeux pour me diriger vers notre cachette secrète.

Et je sens l'énergie dans mes jambes défaillir. Au fond de moi, je conserve l'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et que je m'en réveille le plus rapidement possible. Y aller, c'est admettre la vérité... actuelle.

"Hé."

J'ai un soupir en reconnaissant la voix m'interpeller non loin.

"Axel."

"Sora est au ponton," il m'indique, me rejoignant - avant de me claquer une belle tape dans le dos - et je serre les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un grognement de douleur. "Bien dor- oh, j'aurais peut-être pas dû."

"Non..." je maugrée, ma migraine imitant l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur de mon crâne. "Ca allait bien jusque là..."

Il a un rire un peu moqueur, me disant que de toute manière, Sora m'en recollera une belle dans la tronche si je reste aussi peu sur mes gardes.

Mais ça me fait plaisir de le voir ainsi. Quelque part, même en ne le connaissant que de réputation - et un peu de vue aussi -, je préfère voir Axel tel qu'il est censé être, plutôt que comme une personne ayant à supporter une lourde charge sur ses épaules.

Alors je lui offre un simple sourire, prenant la direction vers le fameux ponton - d'ailleurs, je repère rapidement la silhouette de Sora s'y dessiner. Il y est assis, le regard probablement perdu dans l'horizon - ou alors il s'est endormi... ça ne serait même pas une surprise.

Par contre, ce qui me dérange, c'est sa maigreur apparente. Mon meilleur ami n'a jamais été bien gros - même s'il a gardé un ventre de bébé jusqu'à tard. Accordé à sa petite taille, c'était loin d'être un cadeau pour lui...

Mais en tout cas, il n'était pas aussi maigre. Son T-shirt flottant ne laisse même pas deviner la moindre forme, reposant sur des épaules menues.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il mange ?" j'interroge le plus grand - qui d'ailleurs est pas loin d'être aussi squelettique, j'ai envie de dire. Il peut remercier d'avoir une musculature un minimum prononcée pour recouvrir ses os.

"Ce que je lui amène. D'ailleurs, je lui ai amené des beignets ce mat-"

"Sinon il ne mange pas de lui-même ?" je l'interromps, un peu durement. Il me fait signe que non. Sora se laisserait donc mourir ? "Et il reste ici... tout le temps ?"

"C'est depuis peu. Avant, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. C'était un peu plus simple pour m'occuper de lui. Puis il a commencé à aller dans la grotte - je l'ai cherché pendant des jours ! Ce sale gosse."

"... et ?"

"Et bah j'ai dû faire avec. Il ne veut pas retourner au village. Je pense qu'il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Tu sais, il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus lui-même. Malgré les ténèbres qui le consume, il veut continuer à protéger les autres, quitte à se blesser lui-même."

Sora. C'est parfaitement lui. Au fond, ça me rassure un petit peu. Cette coquille vide ne l'est pas tant qu'il aimerait le faire croire.

Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui, laissant Axel me devancer. Ca ne sert à rien de le prendre par surprise. J'ai la tête dure, mais quand même...

"Sora, j'ai ramené Riku." Pas de réponse. Pas de mouvement non plus. "Si tu continues de l'ignorer, il va pleurer celui-là."

... je me sens virer cramoisie. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ! Il me lance un regard taquin - il sait parfaitement que dans cette position, je ne peux absolument rien faire. Lui envoyer ma keyblade dans la tronche reviendrait à effrayer un Sora qui n'est déjà pas en confiance... autant dire, échouer la mission.

"Ce n'est pas Riku."

Là, il a raison. D'un côté, avec un passé différent, comment pourrais-je influencer ses sentiments ? ... non, ça ne sert à rien de partir défaitiste. Moi-même, j'ai envie de prendre soin de lui. De ce Sora dont je ne connais que vaguement l'histoire. Mais dont je meurs d'envie de voir ne serait-ce que le début d'un sourire.

Je vois Axel s'accoupir... et prendre un beignet dans le sac, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Sora.

"D'une manière ou d'une autre, Sora... c'est lui. Je sais pas non plus ce qu'il fait là, mais-"

"Les ténèbres se moquent de toi aussi."

"Hé, ça va, j'ai passé l'âge des-"

Mais je ne l'écoute plus - ou alors il s'est arrêté de parler. Sora s'est redressé d'un bond, keyblade en main. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, d'un éclair de feu m'aveugle.

"Réveille-toi, putain ! Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi lent ?!" s'énerve Axel, alors que mon meilleur ami passe comme une flèche à côté de moi. Incapable d'agir, je le regarde courir en direction de la forêt. Le plus grand s'arrête à côté de moi, laissant retomber ses épaules. "En général, il s'acharne."

"... merci," je bafouille, un peu perdu par les évènements.

"Ne me remercie pas." Son ton est presque agressif. Mais son regard flamboyant s'apaise très rapidement. "... écoute, je t'amène manger une glace. On peut dire que c'est déjà une victoire qu'il n'ait pas insisté davantage."

Je ne lui réponds pas, mon regard fixant le point où la silhouette de Sora a disparu. Voilà nos rôles inversés, alors ? Je pose une main sur mon coeur. C'est douloureux. J'ai beau me dire que ce n'est pas réellement lui... ça aurait pu être celui de mon monde. De ma réalité. Mon Sora.

Prenant une longue respiration, j'accepte la proposition. Quelque peu étonnante au vu de la température extérieure, mais je sens bien que le refus n'est pas en option.

"... allons-y, Axel."

Je sens l'ambiance se détendre. Il me serre l'épaule en guise d'encouragement, avant d'ouvrir un portail des ténèbres.

x-x-x-x-

J'ai la sensation de pouvoir respirer à nouveau, et que mes yeux apprécient de découvrir un paysage différent de l'obscurité de l'île du Destin. Non, ici, les couleurs sont chaudes et rassurantes.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de visiter Twilight Town - la seule chose qui me faisait apparaître dans cette charmante ville était le château Oblivion, où Sora dormait paisiblement - ce fénéant. Mon regard s'attardant sur les bâtiments, je perds Axel de vue... quelques secondes. Oui non, parce que, entre nous, repérer une tignasse rouge dans ce décor, ce n'est pas bien difficile.

Je le vois en train de discuter avec un marchand avec entrain. Je reste à quelques pas, patientant la fin de leur conversation - pas besoin de m'imiscer. J'en profite pour admirer les alentours - c'est une ville plutôt vivante. Même si aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour de fête, quelques personnes se promènent, discutent avec vivacité, rigolent...

Même Axel se retrouve à échanger des mots avec la vendeuse - peut-être se connaissent-ils.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier fait signe d'au revoir, avant de tourner les talons pour me rejoindre, un sachet à la main, et un sacré sourire de guignol collé sur le visage.

"Je n'étais pas venu ici depuis une éternité," il m'avoue. "Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien."

"Pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi tu n'étais pas revenu ici avant ?"

"Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Manger des glaces seul... c'est un peu ennuyeux."

Avec qui tu les mangeais, alors ? Mais pas besoin de le lui demander j'en connais parfaitement la réponse. Je dois avouer que si je ne me posais pas spécialement de questions sur sa relation avec Roxas, je commence à m'interroger à présent.

Mais c'est de lui-même qu'il se décide d'en parler.

"Quand Roxas était à l'Organisation, on se prenait nos soirées sur l'horloge - d'ailleurs, je vais t'y amener. Tu comprendras mieux."

Je le suis dans la ruelle qu'on a dû quitter pour se rendre au marchand de glaces, la remontant jusqu'à atteindre une grande place. S'élevant à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, un clocher masque le soleil encore matinal.

Et contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, on ne rentre pas dans la gare - il ouvre un portail à l'abri des regards. Je l'y suis, quelque peu amusé de voir à quel point posséder un pouvoir aussi immense peut servir pour des causes aussi puériles.

"On n'a pas le droit d'y aller," il m'avoue avec un clin d'oeil.

"C'est normal," j'observe, mes yeux rivés vers l'endroit d'où l'on vient - c'est plutôt haut. Une chute d'ici serait mortelle...

Il s'installe tout naturellement, et je l'imite avec un peu plus de retenu. Passer du temps en compagnie avec Axel n'est pas une chose qu'il m'ait été donné de faire avant. En tout cas, pas de cette manière. Alors j'ai un peu envie d'en profiter...

"Le soir, le coucher du soleil est superbe," il m'explique, désignant le ciel bleu d'un vaste geste de la main. "J'adorais y amener Roxas. Au début, c'était juste pour le récompenser. Il était tellement paumé en arrivant ici. Puis c'est devenu une véritable habitude, un plaisir." Il me donne une glace - le parfum est la populaire glace à l'eau de mer sucrée. "Enfin. A ton arrivée," dit Axel, tendant sa glace vers moi.

"A notre future victoire," je lui réponds, l'imitant. Il a un sourire. Quelque part, ça me fait plaisir d'être capable de lui arracher quelques mimiques. "Hé... Le Roi Mickey pourrait nous aider. Est-ce que tu sais où on pourrait le trouver ?"

"... sincèrement, j'en ai aucune idée."

J'ai une grimace, mal à l'aise. Ca aurait été beaucoup trop simple. Les présences du roi et de Kairi auraient fait énormément avancer la situation, j'en suis sûr et certain. Si je ressentais la présence de sa Majesté durant mon périple, il me paraît comme inexistant dans ce monde-ci. Quant à notre amie commune, à Sora et moi...

"Si tu veux pas de ta glace, je la mange moi, hein."

"Cours toujours," je rétorque, croquant dedans en fixant mon camarade d'un regard empli de défi - ce qui provoque un rire chez Axel.

"Tu es tellement différent du Riku de ce monde."

"C'est grâce à Sora," j'avoue, fixant l'horizon avec une pointe de tristesse. "Sans lui... à vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas dire ce que la vie m'aurait réservé si je n'avais pas croisé sa route. Je serais peut-être en train de jouer à la console, en bouffant des chips ?"

"Quelle vie passionnante. Tu serais gras que t'en pourrais plus."

"Et personne ne voudrait de moi !"

"Qui veut de toi, actuellement ?" il se moque. "A part Sora, t'as pas l'air d'avoir grand monde en tête."

"Et toi, à part ton Roxas ?"

Le regard d'Axel s'assombrit soudainement - Je perds mon sourire taquin, le regardant pour obtenir un peu plus d'explications. Ce n'est pas le fait d'évoquer son meilleur ami qui le met dans cet état, j'en suis certain - il a appris à prendre du recul et à se satisfaire de la situation actuelle, aussi dure soit-elle à supporter.

"Disons qu'on a tous pris une vie différente. Mais tu sais, j'avais du succès auprès des filles !"

"C'est bien ce que je disais - personne excepté Roxas. Et encore, j'en suis pas si sûr..." je reprends, avec un sourire. "Quoi que, Sora a l'air de t'apprécier."

"Roxas me protège." Il a un rire. Pas ironique, pas moqueur, mais triste. "C'est marrant. J'ai voulu le protéger de nombreuses fois, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai jamais réussi. Et lui, même sans être présent physiquement, il fait son boulot parfaitement."

Je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre, fixant le profil d'Axel. Je suis conscient d'avoir éveillé un sujet douloureux. S'il peut se montrer tout aussi marrant qu'insensible, il a lui-même un poids à supporter au fond de son coeur, et pas un des plus légers.

"C'est pas le genre de gars qui ferait ça pour n'importe qui," je lui dis, me rappelant de ma confrontation avec ce garçon. "Alors estime-toi heureux d'avoir réussi à gagner une telle affection, au lieu de râler d'avoir échouer ailleurs."

"Et voilà que j'me fais consoler par un gosse !"

Un gosse... je lèche la glace qui me coule sur les doigts. A force de parler, d'écouter, j'en ai oublié de la manger.

"On pourrait essayer d'aller chercher des informations chez Sora et Riku, non ?" je lui propose - disons qu'on pourrait peut-être trouver des choses intéressantes, permettant d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'histoire qu'ils ont pu vivre.

"Déjà fait. Mais on pourrait y refaire un tour ensemble. Tu le connais mieux que moi."

Je hoche la tête, le coeur un peu serré à cette idée. Non pas de mieux le connaître, mais de devoir rentrer dans des maisons vides, normalement animées par nos parents respectifs. Ou peut-être est-ce de trouver des choses dont je ne veux pas savoir l'existence. Je n'en sais rien.

Mais je me dis que c'est pour pouvoir le retrouver. Mettre un terme à ce désordre, ramener la lumière à l'île du Destin, et surtout, ce sourire auquel pas grand monde ne résiste. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser...

Le léger rire d'Axel me fait sortir de mes pensées.

"Quoi ?" je l'interroge, un peu agacé - clairement, je me sens viser par cette moquerie. Je vérifie mes vêtements, si jamais, par innattention, j'aurais laissé la glace les atteindre - mais rien de tel.

"Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé sourire aussi bêtement, à vrai dire."

Cette fois-ci, c'en est trop. J'envoie un coup de pied à mon compagnon - et jusqu'à ce que le soleil pointe dans le plus haut du ciel, on se laisse aller à nos chamailleries.

x-x-x

L'estomac plein et le coeur léger, on est retournés dans ce monde dévoré par les ténèbres : l'île du Destin. Notre destination n'est autre que la maison de Sora - ou du moins, là où il vivait il y a encore peu de temps.

Axel m'a dit qu'on ne trouverait probablement rien, mais qu'essayer ne nous ferait pas défaut - sait-on jamais.

"Quand il ira mieux, on ira manger une glace tous les... trois ?" Je le regarde, un peu curieux de sa manière de hâcher la fin de sa phrase. "... rien. Une sensation de déjà-vu."

Mouais. Il me semble plutôt troublé, mais je ne relève pas - après tout, s'il ne veut pas m'en parler, c'est son problème. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à tenter de sortir les vers du nez de quelqu'un.

"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir," je finis par répondre.

Quand tout sera terminé, je rentrerai chez moi, n'est-ce pas ? J'en trouverai le moyen. J'ai beau apprécier Axel, je ne me sors pas mon meilleur ami de la tête. Ni mon propre monde, ma réalité... pas cette déformation complètement glauque et cruelle.

On s'arrête devant une résidence, et le plus grand me devance - sans un mot, il me montre la clé qu'il tient entre deux doigts. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pens-

"Et ses... parents ?" La question s'échappe de mes lèvres sans même que je donne l'autorisation à ces dernières de bouger. J'ai une grimace, faisant un signe négatif de la main pour l'intimer au silence. "Ne-"

"J'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire. Je pense qu'ils ont juste disparu avec la semi-destruction de l'île."

... je le fixe quelques secondes, inquisiteur. Mais il n'a pas l'air de mentir - ou alors, il croit ce qu'il dit. J'ai un soupir, alors qu'il me fait signe de rentrer en premier dans la petite maison. Je serre les dents avant de me glisser dans l'ouverture, réanimant un sort de lumière pour éclairer le salon.

Mais c'est lorsque Axel allume la lumière que j'en comprends l'inutilité. Et je me sens un peu honteux, sur le coup.

"Vous avez pas d'électricité dans ton monde ?" il se moque, alors que je l'ignore royalement, prenant les escaliers pour trouver la chambre de Sora.

Elle est simple à reconnaître. Il y a un léger désordre, des posters sur les murs, des lettres et quelques dessins relativement... moches. Je m'en approche pour en déceler le moindre sens... mais ce ne sont que les signatures à peine lisibles qui me font comprendre la raison de leurs présences. Ils ont tout simplement été offerts par Kairi et Riku dans leur enfance - ce que j'espère. Parce que s'ils dessinent aussi mal à ce jour, je comprends que l'île ait sombrée dans les ténèbres.

"Normalement, j'ai tout fouillé. Mais peut-être que tu interprêteras certaines choses mieux que moi."

Je hausse les épaules, m'approchant de son bureau dans un bordel complet. Il a pris de nombreuses notes, visiblement, mais rien de cohérent. J'en ramasse une, relevant de nombreux points d'interrogations derrière des mots notés en pagaille. Des ratures.

De son côté, j'entends Axel ouvrir le placard - peut-être va-t-il lui récupérer quelques vêtements.

Quant à moi, je continue mon investigation, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas l'idée de pénétrer ainsi dans l'intimité de mon- non, ce n'est pas Sora. Mais c'est tout comme. Peut-être ne désire-t-il pas que je fouine ses affaires et ses anotations, dont seul ses yeux sont capable d'en saisir le sens. Tout ce que je peux en conclure, c'est qu'il s'est posé de nombreuses questions, qu'il a tenté d'en écrire des réponses dont une grande partie s'est retrouvée raturée.

Faudrait-il que je sois capable d'y répondre pour le sortir de son tourment ? Moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre - ou alors est-ce cette absence de réponse qui a conduit à ce désastre qu'est aujourd'hui son existence.

"Si tu y comprends quelque chose," m'interpelle Axel. "C'était avant de quitter son chez-lui. J'imagine qu'il cherche un moyen de se pardonner."

"Il veut savoir s'il y aurait eu un moyen de le sauver," je lâche d'un ton un peu trop naturel. Je me surprends moi-même, comme si mon corps venait d'agir de son plein gré. "Enfin,... je crois."

"C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais à quoi bon ? S'il découvre qu'il aurait pu le sauver, qu'est-ce qu'il fera ensuite ? Il aura une bonne raison de culpabiliser ? De mettre fin à ses jours ?" Sa dernière réplique me glace le sang. Et Axel semble s'en apercevoir - il pose sa main sur mon épaule, murmurant de brièves excuses. "Pardon. Mais c'est une chose qu'il faut envisager si on veut parvenir à l'éviter."

"Sora ne peut pas vouloir se-... non, pas lui."

"Et pourtant. Il tenait à toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Enfin, à Riku. Après, je ne connais pas du tout leur relation, s'ils étaient réellement proches ou si Sora s'en est voulu après que le mal soit fait. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler."

Je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre, sentant une horrible douleur m'envahir. J'ai bien conscience que ce que me raconte Axel est horriblement juste, mais l'entendre dire ça à voix haute me fout un véritable coup dans le coeur. C'est juste impossible. Son sourire, ses grimaces, sa joie de vivre... ça ne peut pas s'envoler comme ça.

Ce n'est pas ton Sora, je me rappelle à l'ordre. Tu le retrouveras quand tout sera terminé.

Je me réconforte comme je peux, reprenant mes recherches. J'embarque les papiers dans ma sacoche, ouvrant les tiroirs pour chercher d'autres indices un peu plus intéressants. Mais à part un cache-misère, ces derniers ne dévoilent pas grand chose.

On continue malgré tout à fouiller la pièce, lire chaque note, tenter d'en saisir le sens quand ce dernier nous échappait - mais il manque beaucoup trop d'éléments.

Sora semblait avoir saisi un comportement étrange de la part de Riku et ne pas avoir agi en conséquence. Le reste semble être un tas de questionnement résultat ce changement chez le jeune homme - jalousie, colère, blessure, ai-je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, Donald, Dingo, Mickey, Kairi. Kairi, souligné d'un trait. Ensuite, quoi faire, comment, pourquoi.

Nous sommes au même point que toi, Sora.

"Il faudrait aller chez Riku..." je lui dis. Il hausse simplement les épaules. "T'y es déjà allé ?"

"Non. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas où il habite, et je me suis fait jeter à de nombreuses reprises. Le grand type bizarre en a pris pour son grade," il rigole. "J'ai dû passer pour un pervers."

"On a qu'à y aller..."

Pourtant, prononcer cette phrase ne me semble pas être une si bonne idée. Axel passe une main dans sa nuque, semblant saisir mon malaise momentanné.

"Ce ne sont pas tes parents, Riku."

"Ce n'est pas mon Sora non plus," je rétorque avec brutalité.

Quel con. Je détourne la tête, honteux. Pourquoi je m'embarque comme ça, soudainement ? Celui qui souffre de cette situation, c'est Axel. Pas moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas mon monde, ce n'est pas mon chez moi. J'aurai un lieu où rentrer, un lieu où cette île est baignée par le soleil, et où Sora m'offre ses sourires exquis pour me quémander un service - il sait que je n'y résiste pas.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tout est si ressemblant, mais en même temps, complètement différent. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur la disparition des parents de Sora, sur celle de Kairi, et encore moins tolérer l'idée de débarquer dans une maison vide, dont les habitants seraient probablement morts.

"Je peux m'y rendre seul. Tu me-"

"Non. On y va ensemble. Je suis désolé, Axel, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça."

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je m'appuie sur toi sans me poser de questions. C'est pas plus mal que tu me remettes à ma place de temps en temps," il répond avec un semblant de sourire.

"Alors on est quittes."

Pas besoin de prolonger la conversation indéfiniment. Ca semble lui satisfaire - il ferme son sac rempli de vêtements avant de me faire signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. J'emporte quelques papiers à la volée, avant de le rejoindre sur le seuil de la porte.

Mais une silhouette bien connue attend à deux mètres de là. Mon coeur manque un bond en découvrant son identité.

"Votre Majesté !"

x-x-x

Voilà que se clos ce chapitre deux ! Il est deux fois plus long que l'autre, mais le dernier passage.. bah il était important quoi. J'ai hésité à le virer pour le mettre dans le chapitre trois, mais ça aurait cassé le truc ! Bon, le succès absent de la fanfic est un peu triste mais j'ai décidé que je voulais écrire pour moi ! Merci à ceux qui fav/follow :3 (et à ma beauté des glaces)

J'ai décidé de la reprendre parce que je me suis pas mal attachée à ce scénario en fait (je l'avoue) malgré qu'il y ait pas mal d'incohérence. Et finalement à la relecture c'était pas si minable que ça !

Voilà. Soyez pas timide sur les reviews, c'est toujours encourageant !


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop !"

Un éclat lumineux me force à me protéger le visage - mais je constate rapidement que le sort ne m'était pas adressé. Il me suffit de ne tourner que légèrement la tête pour apercevoir un Axel tétanisé.

"Suis-moi," il demande d'un ton sec. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon ami, avant de céder à sa demande - il ne doit pas faire ça pour rien, j'imagine. Je m'excuserai auprès d'Axel une fois que je rentrerai. Il comprendra. ... du moins, j'espère.

Emboîtant le pas du roi, on finit par se rendre à quelques patés de maison de chez Sora. Vérifiant les alentours, il semble se détendre. C'est là que je me permets de l'interroger.

"Pourquoi avoir fait ça à Axel ?"

J'aurais voulu paraître serein, mais mon ton est clairement sur la défensive. Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le Mickey que je connais, et le voir agir ainsi avec l'ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII n'est pas fait pour me mettre en confiance. Qu'importe son passé - Axel a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il ne tramait plus avec ces types. Alors pourquoi-

"Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Quand il s'agit de Roxas, il est capable de tout," il m'explique, confirmant mes hypothèses.

"Alors pourquoi le laisser avec Sora ?"

"... c'est le seul qui parvient à rester à ses côtés. Kairi en a subi des conséquences plutôt fortes, quant à Donald et Dingo-"

"Kairi va bien ?!" Son regard se voile de méfiance l'espace d'un instant. Et je me sens désagréablement rougir - je- enfin, Riku n'est plus censé faire parti de ce monde ! Je suppose que sa Majesté doit se poser une tonne de question à mon égard avant d'en venir à répondre aux miennes. "Pardon. Je pense que- euh... que vous avez aussi vos propres questions..."

Il se détend, cependant toujours à l'affût d'une présence indésirable.

"Je surveille Sora," il m'explique. "Même si je ne peux pas être constamment à ses côtés. D'où viens-tu ?"

Bon. Rebelotte. Je lui raconte vaguement mon arrivée et ma rencontre avec Axel, et les grandes lignes de mon véritable univers, ainsi que mes soupçons vis-à-vis de l'examen de maîtrise - que ce soit une continuité ou je ne sais quoi. Mais j'abrège le plus possible, d'autres questions me brûlant horriblement les lèvres. Et connaissant le roi, je l'imagine parfaitement devoir s'éclipser avant d'avoir pu répondre ne serait-ce qu'à une seule de mes interrogations.

Il m'écoute attentivement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Je vois. Yen Sid m'avait parlé de l'examen, mais les garçons n'ont jamais pu le passer. Alors à toi de me poser des questions, Riku."

Je sens une distance entre nous. C'est inconfortable et peu naturel, mais je comprends parfaitement la situation. Si je me raccroche un peu à mes souvenirs, lui ne me voit que comme un inconnu venant d'un autre monde ou je ne sais quoi.

Mais même si des tonnes de questions me brûlent les lèvres, mon intérêt premier vient pour ma meilleure amie. Enfin- ouais bon, vous me comprenez.

"Kairi... elle va bien ? Où est-elle ?"

Le roi jette un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule, avant de me faire signe d'approcher.

"Elle se trouve à la Forteresse Oubliée. Axel ne doit rien savoir."

"... pourquoi elle n'est pas auprès de Sora ?"

C'est sa place, après tout. Elle seule aurait pu le sortir de son calvaire. Je n'en ai aucun doute. Ne l'a-t-elle pas déjà sauvé une fois ?

"Sora est devenu un véritable gouffre. Le coeur de Kairi en a subi de gros dégâts, et la laisser à ses côtés ne ferait que risquer de la perdre elle aussi. A ton avis, pourquoi votre monde est dévasté à ce point ? La serrure, bien que fermée, ne peut pas protéger le monde de ce qui le consume de l'intérieur."

"Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de rester loin de lui !" je m'énerve soudainement. "Elle-"

"Riku. Elle s'est retrouvée démunie, seule et perdue. Elle n'est pas stupide. Courir à sa perte n'aurait pas pu sauver Sora. Moi-même, j'en suis incapable."

Je serre les dents, agacé. Quelle connerie ! Jamais Kairi n'aurait accepté de céder à une telle excuse bidon. Elle se serait battue pour lui, qu'importe les conséquences.

Non. Je respire longuement. Non, ça ne sert à rien d'en vouloir au Roi ou à qui que ce soit. Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Je n'ai pas à décrêter que les choses auraient dû se passer ainsi et pas autrement. Les choses se passent telles qu'elles doivent se dérouler, point.

"J'irai la chercher. Ensemble, on-"

"Pas maintenant."

"Quoi ?"

"Je veux t'observer encore un peu, Riku. Kairi est en sécurité, tu ne pourras pas l'atteindre sans mon accord. Lorsque je t'autoriserai, tu pourras venir la chercher."

Je ne réponds pas, les lèvres pincées. C'est dur à encaisser. Ne pas avoir la confiance du roi - non, il se méfie carrément de moi. Mais en plus, il me demande de garder Axel en dehors de ça, alors qu'il s'use depuis des mois à prendre soin de mon meilleur ami ? Le roi ne voit-il pas ses efforts ?

Non, je ne vois pas cet individu comme mon Roi. Quelque chose ne va pas. Rien de foncièrement négatif, mais... non, non, ça ne sert à rien. Axel m'a peut-être atteint un peu trop profondément pour que je puisse avoir les idées claires quand il s'agit de lui.

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas réussi à sauver Riku ?"

Je le regarde fixement. Mais il baisse les yeux. Déception, malaise, culpabilité ? Je ne saurais pas dire. Tristesse. Oui.

"... c'était hors de mes compétences. Riku s'est laissé entraîner dans les ténèbres." Il redresse la tête, un sourire désolé s'affichant sur son visage. "J'ai essayé."

"... merci, votre Majesté."

"Reste sur tes gardes avec Axel. Ca reste un assassin, quel que soit son statut aujourd'hui. Sur ce, Riku, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail."

Ouvrant un portail des ténèbres, je l'observe disparaître à l'intérieur. La réalité me revient, constatant que je suis encore au village. Je tourne les talons pour retrouver Axel, terriblement soulagé de savoir Kairi en sécurité. Et qu'importe ce que peut me chanter le Roi, je dois annoncer la nouvelle à Axel. Que bientôt, tout cet enfer ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Car j'en suis certain. Sa présence ne laissera pas Sora indifférent.

J'arrive rapidement devant la maison de mon meilleur ami, apercevant mon compagnon de route assis - et apparemment bien ennuyé. Agacé, même.

Je lui esquisse un sourire désolé, venant m'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Pardon, Axel. Le roi ne semble pas te porter dans son coeur."

"Bien sûr que non," il lâche sur un ton ironique. "Je ne suis pas un enfant de choeur. Et je ne compte pas le devenir. Je ne suis ici que pour veiller sur Roxas. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Sora-"

Il s'interrompt.

Ca me fait toujours étrange de l'entendre parler ainsi de son ami. Parce qu'il ment. J'ai envie de lui dire clairement. Si Sora meurt, Roxas sera libéré, point. Ses souvenirs seront peut-être rompus, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je veux dire... il y a bien des moyens qu'il puisse retrouver prématurément son camarade, autrement que de se prendre la tête avec Sora. J'en suis certifié.

Il tient à Sora. Il y tient suffisamment pour laisser le coeur de son ami reposer pour se retrouver, malgré le péril de la situation. Mais pour combien de temps ?

 _J'aurais peut-être craqué. Non, j'aurais craqué._

Dire que je serais capable d'attendre des années le retour de mon meilleur ami est un mensonge. Dans mon coeur, en tout cas, c'est un mensonge. Je pourrais le dire tout naturellement, tout faire pour que ça semble réel, mais... c'est impossible de tenir sans une motivation à côté.

S'il aime Roxas, et que derrière, Sora reste important à ses yeux, ça ne peut que l'aider à tenir à cette distance dévorante. L'empêcher de céder à l'égoïsme pour retrouver son précieux ami.

En tout cas, c'est l'idée que je me fais de cet homme. Peut-être est-il plus fort que moi, plus mature. Peut-être ne suis-je qu'un gosse trop attaché à son copain pour avoir les idées véritablement claires et réfléchir à la nature de mes actes. J'en sais rien.

Mais je me plais à croire qu'Axel apprécie Sora non pas pour l'âme qu'il abrite dans son coeur, mais pour son personnage, son sourire, son innocence, mais aussi son amour qu'il offre aveuglément à qui en veut. Et qui n'en veut pas, d'ailleurs.

"Encore ce sourire stupide."

 _Encore cette remarque stupide._

"Tu aimes Sora," je lui dis, un peu bougon. "Malgré ce que tu dis, tu tiens à lui. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Disons que je ne le déteste pas. Il me fait beaucoup penser à Roxas... pas au niveau du caractère, mais..." Il pose une main sur son coeur. "Ca remue étrangement là dedans avec lui."

"Hé," je grogne.

"Quoi, t'es jaloux ?" il me taquine, me donnant un coup dans l'épaule. "Je veux dire, même sans avoir de coeur... bah, il me fait me sentir bien."

"Je vois. Sinon, même si ça semble t'importer peu," je commence en faisant mine d'être agacé. "Kairi va bien... et on devrait pouvoir la récupérer à nos côtés d'ici quelques jours."

"Bonne nouvelle," il répond simplement. "Le roi ne me fait pas confiance, hein ?" J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il m'intime gestuellement au silence. "Ce n'est pas étonnant. Je n'ai pas un passé aussi florissant que ses sbires. Et mon présent ne consiste pas spécialement à répendre le bien dans le monde. Tu devrais toi aussi te méfier de moi, Riku."

Je hausse les épaules. A vrai dire, aussi bien que j'ai pu y penser (vaguement), je n'ai pas envie de placer Axel sur une liste de "type gentil, lumière" ou "type qui cotoie un peu trop régulièrement les ténèbres, qui faisait parti d'une bande de malfrat, vilain !". Non, j'ai plus envie de le considérer comme un... ami, si j'ose dire. Oui, je me suis attaché à cet homme un peu rapidement. Peut-être est-ce de le voir se démener autant pour Sora...

Mais je ne lui dis rien, souriant simplement. Un sourire confiant.

"Bon. On va enquêter chez Riku ?" je le motive, me relevant. Il m'imite, et plongés dans des bavardages futiles, on arrive enfin à notre destination. Ce n'était pas bien loin - nous avons toujours eu la chance de n'habiter qu'à quelques centaines de mètres l'un de l'autre.

Penser à lui me réchauffe agréablement le coeur. Vivement de pouvoir le retrouver...

Je fais pour ouvrir la porte, et... elle cède à ma demande. Ca me surprend un petit peu. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi simple que ça.

"Tu veux que je rentre en premier ?" il me questionne, et je réponds négativement. Je le devance, malgré l'appréhension qui me dévore - mais ne serait-ce que par fierté, je ne veux pas y céder. J'allume la lumière - je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois ! - mais... aucun signe de vie. Aucune présence. Rien. Juste une odeur de poussière et de renfermé.

"Ce ne sont pas tes parents, Riku. N'oublie pas."

"La maison est..." Différente de mes souvenirs ? Non. Non, mais il y a quelque chose- "Qu'importe. T'as raison. L'important, c'est de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire pour pouvoir aider Sora."

Je ne m'attarde pas sur la pièce principale. J'essaie de passer outre l'idée que mes- enfin, ses parents soient absents, et vu l'odeur, ce depuis un bon moment. Peut-être ont-ils réussi à fuir quelque part- non. Il faut que j'arrive à me concentrer sur autre chose.

Sincèrement, c'est difficile. Que ce ne soit pas mon monde, tellement de choses sont identiques... je ne peux pas ignorer les faits. Je les ressens à une intensité bien plus faible, mais ils sont pesants à leur manière.

J'entends Axel grogner.

"Oh, ça va !" je rétorque, secouant la tête. "Par ici, môssieur."

"Je préfère," il me taquine, m'emboîtant le pas. Je grimpe les escaliers - sur l'ïle de la Destinée, rares sont les maisons ne possédant qu'un rez-de-chaussée. Peut-être une question de place... ? Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi - parce que je m'en fiche un peu, pour tout avouer.

J'ouvre la porte de ma... enfin, de la chambre de Riku - ah, ça commence à devenir compliqué. Je tatonne pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lumière. Axel me passe à côté, me bousculant légèrement.

"Désolé."

"... pressé ?" je l'interroge, le voyant se diriger vers mon bureau. Contrairement à la chambre de Sora, celle-ci est parfaitement rangée. Peut-êt-

Oh. C'est vrai que le Riku de ce monde est censé être mort. Peut-être que ses parents ont tout nettoyé - du coup, on ne trouvera peut-être aucun indice ? Enfin, quand je dis indice... je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'espère trouver.

"Tu cachais des trucs dans tes sous-vêtements ?" il m'interroge, tandis qu'il ouvre sans délicatesse les tiroirs.

"Euh... non..."

"Tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller voir la chambre de tes parents. Peut-être qu'ils conservent certaines choses te concernant. Ca sera plus rapide de se séparer. Tu hurles si tu trouves quelque chose."

"Non. Enfin, je veux dire - je préfère qu'on reste ensemble. Pour fouiller. Au cas où-"

"En fait, je pense davantage à ta vie privée, mon pote. Histoire que je ne tombe pas sur quelque chose qui te fasse rougir."

Il me fait un clin d'oeil, mais je ne réagis pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais avoir à cacher ? Enfin, que moi et ce Riku pourrions cacher ? Des magazines de porno ? Bof, pas mon délire. Alors quoi d'autre ?

Axel me fait un petit signe de la main, m'indiquant son départ imminant. Je soupire, peu motivé à le convaincre de rester avec moi - je vais l'avouer, l'idée d'être seul ici ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Mais d'une certaine manière, j'apprécie le respect d'Axel concernant la vie privée de ce qui aurait pu m'appartenir. Enfin, encore une fois, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu avoir à cacher...

Alors je commence à fouiller. Mais la plupart des tiroirs ne sont pas très garnis. Il y traîne des livres de cours, des cahiers, et une trousse à moitié vide. Dans un autre, des petites babioles, comme des portes clés, des pins, et toutes les conneries qu'on ne sait jamais où ranger. Il y a même un paquet de caramels. J'en prends un, histoire de me donner l'énergie de continuer mes recherches.

Je passe à l'autre partie du bureau, concernant cette fois-ci de la paperasse - des feuilles en vrac, des brouillons, et quelques lettres échangées avec des connaissances. Cependant, aucune ne concerne Kairi ou Sora. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour empêcher ça ? Je veux dire, j'ai été le premier intrigué par Kairi, provenant d'un autre monde... alors pourquoi je ne suis pas devenu ami avec elle, au moins ?

Ca expliquerait probablement la méfiance de Mickey à mon égard. Bordel. Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué.

Je les range, continuant mon investigation. Et quand l'un me résiste, j'ai un mouvement de surprise. Un casier verrouillé ? Peut-être... bah. Un tour de keyblade et c'est fini.

Je m'exécute, la serrure brillant d'une jolie lumière blanche, avant de s'évanouir dans un son sec. Déverrouillé !

Je l'ouvre - et là, trainant sur le fond, une simple lettre. Je sens une angoisse me saisir. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me jeter dessus pour y poser mes yeux, et déchiffrer l'écriture irrégulière de mon alter égo.

" _Sora, je me doute bien que toi seul aurais la capacité d'ouvrir ce tiroir. Je me sens partir de plus en plus, j'ai dû mal à me contrôler. J'ai, parfois, des moments de conscience. Alors je profite de ce dernier pour t'écrire cette lettre. J'aurais aimé qu'on soit amis jusqu'à la fin. Les choses auraient été différentes pour nous deux_."

Amis jusqu'à la fin ? Alors ils l'ont été, et quelque chose a fait que la situation a changé ?

" _Je m'excuse. Je t'ai toujours fait souffrir, d'une certaine manière. J'ai été égoïste. Dans une autre vie, je changerai. Je te le promets. D'ici là, attends-moi_."

La fin de la lettre s'amenuise dans la qualité d'écriture, comme s'il luttait. Il y a un semblant de signature, où je peux difficilement distinguer un R et un i - il n'a pas écrit la fin de son prénom, peut-être dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il aurait ensuite réuni ses dernières forces pour verrouiller le tiroir ? Ah, tellement de suppositions ! Qu'importe. Au moins, j'ai quelque chose à ramener à Sora. Peut-être que ça lui permettra d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux.

Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas donné à Sora en personne ? Pourquoi personne n'a pu découvrir ce fameux mot ? D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps Riku a-t-il disparu ? Je n'ai même pas posé la question à Axel. En voyant l'état des deux garçons, j'ai estimé sa disparition il y a quelques mois.

Je la plie délicatement, comme si j'avais peur de la briser. Je la glisse dans ma poche, continuant mon investigation - mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Je finis par quitter la pièce d'un pas précipité pour dévoiler ma découverte à Axel. Quoi que Mickey me dise, il faut à tout prix qu'on récupère Kairi à nos côtés le plus rapidement possible.

L'enfer pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre !!!!!! Ma connexion pue des fesses. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'avais un peu oublié en fait et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais deux chapitres finis d'avance..

J'ai un peu craqué sur MHA du coup en ce moment je l'avoue j'écris dessus :D Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ca fait plaisir !

En vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes !!!


	4. Chapter 4

"D'abord, il faut retrouver Kairi," je récapitule, mangeant un des beignets dont, visiblement, Axel a fini par s'enticher. Ca ne fait que trois jours que je suis ici, et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en enfile tous les jours. Et pas qu'un. Et le problème, c'est que je l'imite. Sauf que si monsieur à des allures anorexiques, à son rythme, je vais finir par rouler sur le sol. "Mais pour ça, il faut aller à la Forteresse Oubliée. Et visiblement, elle est bien protégée. J'imagine qu'elle accepterait de nous rejoindre de son plein gré, mais-"

"Hé, t'as oublié la magie de mes portails des ténèbres, mh ?"

"Hé, oh," je le reprends. "Si elle est dans un lieu sécurisé par le Roi, je t'assure que ton portail, il passera pas."

"Alors on marchande. Kairi ou un sort. Elle doit être avec les deux débiles, ça devrait fonctionner"

Je soupire, bien que légèrement amusé. Axel semble se porter de mieux en mieux, et ça fait plaisir à voir.

"Ce sont des amis de Sora, alors ne les traite pas de débiles," je rétorque. "Je pense qu'en leur montrant la lettre, ça devrait probablement fonctionner. Mickey m'a dit où elle était, c'était peut-être pour ça."

"On ne saura pas tant qu'on y est pas."

Je désigne mon beignet à moitié entamé, lui intimant silencieusement que je souhaiterais au moins finir mon petit déjeuner - non parce qu'en vrai, je crève de faim. Y'en a qui parviennent à ne rien manger avant l'heure du déjeuner, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Il hausse les épaules, s'éclipsant vers la salle de bain - peut-être histoire de faire un brin de toilette. Bah oui, même quand on travaille pour sauver le monde, on essaie de rester un minimum propre et de ne pas s'affamer.

Et moi, je relis pour la énième fois la lettre adressée à mo- non, à Sora. Rah, j'ai encore du mal. Pourtant, je ne les identifie pas vraiment comme étant une seule entité - mais d'un autre côté, c'est un peu comme si c'était mon meilleur ami, sauf qu'il aurait plongé dans des ténèbres bien noires et gluantes. Rho puis zut, à quoi bon me justifier !

Mais bon, je ne trouve rien de spécial à relever. Peut-être que c'était juste un petit mot écrit sur un coup de tête, sur un moment de pression, d'angoisse - vu que lui-même parle d'un "dernier" moment de conscience, il avait peut-être compris à ce moment-là qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour.

Je termine mon beignet, puis je me lève pour aller me laver les mains - c'est à cet instant qu'Axel en profite pour revenir, la mine un peu plus claire. Non mais en réalité, il dégouline d'impatience ! Ca me donnerait presque envie de rire. Mais je ne peux que comprendre sa situation - on va pouvoir commencer à éclaircir un peu cet enfer.

"Prêt ?" je lui demande, récupérant le papier sur la table. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer, tandis qu'il me répond d'un affirmatif motivé, et qu'un trou noir vient déformer l'espace-temps de la pièce. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je déteste faire ce genre de voyage...

x-x-x

J'aurais pas dû manger juste avant de partir.

A l'aide de mon pied, je pousse de la terre sur la flaque de vomi que j'ai régurgité quinze secondes avant - n'ai-je pas dit que je haissais ces déplacements complètement foireux ? Certes, c'est super rapide, super efficace, mais mon estomac ne les supporte pas vraiment.

Par contre, y'en a un autre à côté qui se fout bien de ma gueule. Je suis à deux doigts de penser quand je le préférais dans sa phase complètement désespérée !

"Bon, on peut y aller, Vomito ?" il m'interroge, et je ne me fais pas prier pour lui offrir un beau majeur.

"J'aimerais au moins me rincer la bouche. Pour, tu sais, le goût de beignet digéré."

Cette fois-ci, il a une grimace, avant de me faire signe de le suivre.

"On peut passer chez les copains de Sora." J'ignore Axel, me dirigeant vers la fontaine, histoire de me libérer de ce goût amer qui tapisse l'intérieur de ma bouche. Quel plaisir de ressentir autre chose qu'une amertume immonde. Quoi que ma gorge me brûle encore un peu. "Je sais plus leur nom. Mais je suis sûr que Kairi se trouve avec eux."

"On ne cherche pas le Roi, d'abord ?"

Il pouffe, tandis que je m'essuie d'un revers de la main.

"Fais-moi confiance. Je sais pas comment ça se passait de ton côté, mais ici, c'est pas tout à fait la même chose."

Je me sens désagréablement rougir - j'ai plus l'impression d'être un gamin qu'on vient de remettre à sa place. Je finis donc par le suivre sans un mot, regardant autour de moi. Encore un paysage que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir réellement. En tout cas, pas... quoi ?

Je m'arrête, un peu perplexe. Je crois que je me suis perdu entre ce lieu et mon monde à moi... mentalement.

"Riku ?"

"Ou-ouais. J'arrive."

Je trottine pour le rattraper, mettant de côté ma rêverie. On finit par atteindre une porte, à laquelle Axel toque lourdement. Il a l'air soudainement très sérieux, comme prêt à encaisser un choc - est-ce qu'il a déjà expérimenté un voyage dans le coin ?

La porte s'ouvre sur une fille de taille euh... franchement, pas bien grande. Peut-être la taille de Sora,... ou plus petite ? Non, il est plus grand. Même si ces derniers jours, il est plus affalé sur lui-même qu'autre chose. Je lève la main pour visualiser la taille de mon ami, avant de poser mes yeux sur la demoiselle en face de moi, main sur la hanche et-

"Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, Axel," elle rétorque sèchement. "Et qu'est-ce que Riku fout avec- euh, attends- RIKU ?!"

"C'est une-"

"Alors c'était vrai ! Hé, le vieux ! Viens mater ça."

"Je dois voir Kairi," je lâche soudainement, agacé de voir la situation dégénérée. Même si je n'étais pas forcément concentré cinq secondes auparavant. Mais qu'importe - maintenant je le suis, et je veux mes réponses. "C'est au sujet de Sora. J'ai-"

"C'est ce morveux, Riku ?" interroge un homme plutôt âgé. Il joue avec le bâtonnet coincé entre ses lèvres - un toc de fumeur ? - tout en me fixant d'un air des moins agréables. Plaisant. "Quoi que, pour aller de paire avec l'autre minus," il se moque - mais la fille le rappelle à l'ordre d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Et toi t'es un chieur de l'Organisation XIII, j'me trompe ? C'est pas un foutu piège encore ? Hé, Léon !"

Je me retiens de me claquer le visage du plat de la main. C'est bon, ils vont nous ramener toute la compagnie ?

"On a besoin de voir Kairi," je rétorque, agacé. "Mickey m'a dit qu'elle était dans cette-"

"Et il nous a aussi dit que tu viendrais la chercher," me coupe le fameux Leon, nous faisant signe de rentrer. "Ca sert à rien de rester à bavarder trois heures sur le seuil de la porte."

"Riku !"

J'entends des bruits de pas précipités, et le vieux qui s'écarte pour laisser passer la tornade. Elle apparaît face à moi, un tantinet hésistante. Mais ses lèvres s'étirent d'un sourire ému, avant de s'écarter pour parler, j'imagine. Mais la suite, je ne saurais pas la dire - excepté que je me sens partir en arrière, trébuchant dans un écran de fumé noir.

Ca ne durera que quelques secondes, mais elles seront suffisantes pour me rappeler une sensation familière et horriblement désagréable - celle d'avoir traversé un foutu portail des ténèbres. Je titube, essayant de repérer ce qui se situe autour de moi. L'obscurité épaisse qui règne ne me facilite pas la tâche, à vrai dire...

Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'on est pas à-

"Ils allaient pas te laisser partir," j'entends une voix derrière mon dos. Axel, confus, s'agenouille à la hauteur de Kairi, qui s'est assise sur le sol goudronneux. "On a besoin de toi pour établir une connexion entre Riku et Sora."

"J'avais oublié ce petit détail," elle maugrée. "C'est encore moi qui décide si je te suis ou non, Axel..."

"Mickey ne voulait pas précipiter les choses."

"... il s'inquiète pour moi."

Je les observe discuter, silencieux. A converser ainsi, je dirais presque qu'ils sont amis - mais il manque quelque chose. Un soupçon de complicité, peut-être. Axel ne m'a jamais parlé de sa relation avec elle, ni même du fait qu'il ait pu la côtoyer un moment.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi tu n'es pas restée auprès de Sora ?" je l'interroge d'un ton un peu sec - pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher... encore moins à lui en vouloir. Mais quelque part...

"... ses ténèbres sont... c'est comme une énorme boule qui viendrait te dévorer. J'ai essayé, Riku. Je te le promets. Mais me mettre en danger n'aurait pas pu le sauver. Mais maintenant que tu es là..."

Il y a de l'émotion, dans sa voix. Je me mords la lèvre, désolé. Elle en souffre horriblement, et moi, je me permets de lui faire des critiques ?

"Attends, j'ai... trouvé une lettre." Je fouille dans ma poche, sortant un papier légèrement abîmé. Je le déplie, avant de lui tendre. La laissant lire, je prends le temps de constater où est-ce qu'on se trouve. "On est à Illusipolis ?"

"Histoire de nous laisser un peu de temps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne nous la voler," il me répond. "Ils ont tendance à penser qu'elle est pas foutue de se débrouiller toute seule. Mais je t'assure qu'elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac."

"... tu la connais si bien que ça ?" je l'interroge, un peu curieux.

"Disons que ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'arrache à la main de ses protecteurs," il se moque. "C'est pour ça qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, on va dire."

"Quelle idée, aussi..." je réponds, jetant un coup d'oeil à mon amie - elle s'avance à petits pas vers nous, les yeux rivés sur la feuille. Avant de redresser la tête.

"Je veux le revoir."

"Super. On y retourne ?"

J'échange un regard dégoûté avec Kairi - mais avons nous seulement le choix ? D'un geste de la main, Axel ouvre un portail.

"On aura pu aller directement sur l'ïle, en vérité."

"Je dois t'avouer que je pensais pas qu'elle capitulera aussi rapidement."

"... je ferais n'importe quoi pour Sora," elle dit, avant de m'attraper le bras. "Notamment subir ces foutus portails !"

Et c'est repaaaarti.

x-x-x

"Avant d'y aller," je commence, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette gêne avec la Kairi de ce rêve, mais elle est bien présente. "Je- Riku, et Sora. Ils entretenaient quelle relation ?"

"... c'est assez compliqué."

Elle me fait signe de venir m'asseoir en face d'elle, Axel me suivant, curieux d'en savoir davantage sur le lien qui pouvait unir les deux garçons. Parce qu'il y en avait un, pour sûr - mais après, il devait bien avoir sa particularité. Pour que les choses se finissent d'une manière aussi désastreuse...

"Riku a toujours été très jaloux de la relation que j'entretenais avec Sora. C'était un peu comme une forme d'amour, entre nous. Un amour encore enfantin," elle raconte, avec un sourire nostalgique. "On a jamais eu besoin de passer à l'étape supérieure, ça nous convenait à tous les deux. J'ai toujours aimé notre relation. Elle était... pure."

"A votre âge," se moque faussement Axel. Je lui envoie un coup de pied dans la jambe, malgré que je peine à réprimer un sourire à sa remarque. Kairi roule des yeux, avant de continuer.

"Il en a beaucoup voulu à Sora, au départ. Lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte vers l'extérieur, il était dévoré par la jalousie. Il l'a fait souffrir. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, mais je pense qu'il était complètement perdu. Puis il s'est ressaisit, et il a fermé Kingdom Hearts avec Mickey. Il a tout fait pour protéger Sora. Jusqu'au jour où tout a basculé, je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons. Le Roi a tout fait pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, mais Riku a fini par se laisser contrôler par les ténèbres. Sora a abandonné sa mission pour partir à sa recherche, et le sortir de là."

Sa voix est douloureuse. Malgré son sourire et sa vivacité, elle porte un fardeau plutôt lourd. La disparition d'un ami, et le déclin de l'autre. Le tout en ne pouvant être que spectatrice...

"Mais il a échoué. Mickey aussi. Ils ont échoué tous les deux. Sora s'en est tellement voulu, qu'il a passé des journées entières à essayer de comprendre ses erreurs. Il ne m'entendait même plus. Il a fini par se fatiguer, moralement et physiquement, et les ténèbres en ont profité pour le dévorer petit à petit. J'ai fini par ne même plus pouvoir l'appro-"

Elle a un hoquet, essuyant maladroitement le sanglot dévalant le long de sa joue.

"Pardon, les garçons."

"Riku... il était amoureux de toi ?" je lui demande, quelque peu curieux. Elle secoue négativement la tête, me désignant le papier qu'elle m'avait préalablement rendu.

"A ton avis, pourquoi il s'adressait à Sora dans ses dernières paroles ? C'était lui qu'il aimait. Cet imbécile ne l'a jamais remarqué..."

"Et toi, tu le savais ?"

"... je pense que je ne voulais pas le voir, à ce moment-là. C'est lorsqu'il a commencé à m'en vouloir - et à me le montrer, du moins - que j'ai saisi que ses sentiments étaient au delà de l'amitié. J'avoue avoir pensé plus d'une fois à m'interposer entre les deux... mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Parce que je savais que Sora tenait énormément à Riku, et qu'il aurait été malheureux sans lui à ses côtés."

"Et les ténèbres se sont nourries de sa jalousie..." je commente, un peu surpris d'apprendre de telles révélations. Alors ici, Riku aurait été amoureux de Sora ? Moi-même, je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement qu'étant mon meilleur ami. Au contraire, on peut plutôt dire que je me suis questionné au sujet de Kairi - après tout, je ne peux nier qu'elle ait de nombreuses qualités pour me plaire.

"Mais du coup, ils étaient amis malgré tout ?" demande Axel. "Je veux dire, proches ? Ou Riku avait instauré une distance, quelque chose-"

"Ils étaient très proches. Au départ."

Les ténèbres sont donc si puissantes que ça ? Briser un être à néant pour une simple jalousie - non. Non, ce n'était pas une simple jalousie. Dans mon contexte, je sais parfaitement que si quelqu'un viendrait s'imiscer entre moi et Sora, je ne le supporterais pas très bien. Pour le bien être de mon meilleur ami, je ferais avec. Mais en vérité, ça me rendrait probablement dingue.

Est-ce un avertissement ? Est-ce que Yen Sid m'a envoyé dans ce rêve pour me faire comprendre qu'il faut que je me relâche vis à vis de Sora ? Qu'il faut que j'apprenne à m'en... séparer ? Pour son bien-être et le mien ? Non. Non, de toute manière, je refuse.

C'est égoïste, mais-

"Et toi ?" me demande Axel, intrigué. "Tu es amoureux de Sora ?"

"Q-quoi ?! Non..." je bafouille, un peu perplexe de me retrouver à devoir répondre à une telle question - mais il est logique, vu la situation, que le roux s'y questionne. Moi-même j'y ai pensé.

"Tu rougis. Ah, petit cachotier !"

"Arrête," je maugrée, un peu agacé. J'entends Kairi avoir un léger rire. "Hé !"

"C'est juste que c'est amusant de te voir agir comme ça, Riku."

Si j'étais déjà rouge, alors je suis quoi, maintenant ?! Je détourne la tête, mal à l'aise.

"On devait pas aller voir Sora ?" je boude, ne daignant même pas leur adresser un regard.

"Voilà, tu l'as vexé !" s'emporte gentiment Kairi. "On a deux têtes de cochon maintenant."

"Parce que Sora était une tête de cochon ? Hé bah !"

"Ca suffit !" je proteste. "Cette conversation ne mène nul part !"

Mais je dois avouer que j'ai dû mal à réprimer un sourire. Alors je finis par me redresser, faisant mine de partir - histoire qu'ils arrêtent leur élucubraiton à mon égard et décident de se bouger l'arrière-train. On aura tout le temps de se détendre une fois que Sora aura revu Kairi.

Cependant, je ressens une petite pointe, au niveau du coeur. En tombant amoureux de son meilleur ami, Riku s'est donc condamné, emportant par la même occasion la lumière de Sora. Pourquoi est-ce que leur histoire a-t-elle dû virer au drame ?

Je sens la main d'Axel se poser sur mon épaule - je me tourne vers lui, et il m'offre un clin d'oeil réconfortant.

"Les choses vont pouvoir avancer, à présent."

"Ouais."

J'enfonce mes mains dans mes poches, un peu plus tendu qu'il y a quelques secondes. Je ne comprends plus rien à cette histoire. Et plus j'essaie d'y trouver une certaine logique, plus je me perds. Le message ne peut pas être celui de me maintenir le plus loin possible de mon meilleur ami, au risque de m'y brûler.

Ou c'est un cauchemar. Un long cauchemar. Et il faut que je trouve le moyen de m'en sortir.

x-x-x

Bon, j'ai été viré. Genre direct. Kairi s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé de rester à l'écart, le temps qu'elle aille retrouver son meilleur ami. Du coup, je suis parti faire un tour dans le village - maintenant qu'ils sont un peu plus habitués à ma présence, je n'ai droit qu'à des regards méfiants. Tidus est même venu me demander si c'était réellement moi. J'ai été incapable de lui déblatérer que je ne venais pas vraiment de ce monde. J'ai juste répondu que oui, et que j'allais mieux.

Je crois qu'il a essayé d'esquisser un sourire, mais il n'a pas réussi. Il a détourné le regard, et a continué sa route. Sincèrement, ça m'a fait mal. Je ne suis pas ce Riku, celui qui les a effrayés, qui a conduit l'île à sa presque fin, ou qui a brisé le coeur de l'élu de la keyblade. Pourtant, plus le temps passe, et plus je commence à me sentir proche de cet individu que je n'ai jamais connu.

Peut-être parce que je me rends compte que ça aurait pu être mon histoire.

Ca m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai hâte de parler de cette histoire à Sora. J'ai envie d'en discuter avec lui. D'avoir son point de vu. Et de lui promettre, surtout, de ne jamais en arriver là. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre.

Je me dirige vers la maison d'Axel, après une bonne heure à errer dans les rues de l'ïle de la Destinée. J'aurais aimé revoir Sora - celui qui se bat actuellement contre ses propres ténèbres. J'ai beau être ici pour tenter de le ramener dans la lumière, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais le voir. Non, ce n'est même pas une impression. Je passe du temps avec Axel, je le surveille de loin, j'enquête, mais côtoyer mon meil- non, Sora...

Ce sont deux entités complètement différentes. Alors pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à les séparer ? Inconsciemment, j'ai horriblement peur que ce qu'il se passe soit ma propre réalité, mais complètement déformée. Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses. La situation n'a rien d'habituelle. Si ça doit être une épreuve, elle ne serait pas aussi longue. Si c'est un cauchemar, il aurait dû prendre fin depuis bien longtemps. Alors quoi ? Et qui pourrait être capable de me donner des réponses ? Le Roi ? Il n'a pas l'air de savoir lui-même la raison de ma présence ici. Yen Sid ? Non, il aurait tenu le Roi au courant.

La dernière personne potentiellement capable de modifier la trame du temps, ce serait Xehanort. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas enlevé Sora pour l'inclure à son armée, et pourquoi moi-même je serais là, et en prime avec des souvenirs intacts ?

Non. Il ne faut pas que je commence à me poser tant de questions. L'important, c'est de régler le cas de Sora, un point c'est tout. Et si, suite à ça, je ne retrouve pas mon monde à moi, là, j'aurais de quoi m'inquiéter.

"Bon sang..." je soupire, pressant le pas. Peut-être que Kairi et Axel sont déjà rentrés. J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit le cas. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul pour le moment. J'ai envie de parler de ce qui me passe par la tête, histoire d'être un petit peu rassuré. Même si ni l'un, ni l'autre n'en savent plus que moi. Parfois, il suffit juste que quelqu'un nous dise que tout va bien pour se sentir un peu mieux, et être capable d'affronter la suite des épreuves plus sereinement.

Parce que ça fait quand bien même trois jours que je suis ici, et excepté le mot et Kairi, j'ai la sensation qu'on avance pas énormément.

"Aller," je me motive, me redressant - une bonne attitude amène une meilleure humeur.

Je me retrouve bien rapidement devant la demeure d'Axel, prenant la peine de taper à la porte avant de rentrer - c'est ce qu'on a convenu. C'est beaucoup plus simple pour nous deux.

Bon, en vrai, Axel est un putain de flemmard qui a aucune envie de se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qui s'y trouve derrière.

Et, à mon grand soulagement, mon ami est déjà rentré. Sans Kairi, cependant - mais je ne pose même pas la question, la réponse me venant elle-même à l'esprit : peut-être qu'elle n'a simplement pas envie de passer la journée en compagnie de cet individu. Et puis, elle a une famille à retrouver.

"Alors ?" je l'interroge, sans passer par une autre politesse - l'empressement me rend mal poli. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le choquer plus que ça. Au contraire, il me paraît plus amusé qu'autre chose.

"On tient le bon bout, mon pote !"

"Raconte," je maugrée, sentant son passionnant suspense arriver.

"Hé, rabat-joie. Non, en fait, ça s'est super bien passé avec Kairi. Il a mis un petit moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était là, en fait. Ou il l'ignorait, j'en sais rien. Elle lui a parlé un peu d'elle, de ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. A vrai dire, c'était plus un monologue qu'une conversation."

"Et ?"

"Et bah j'pense que ça a eu son petit effet. Quand elle lui a parlé de toi, il a commencé à s'énerver par contre, alors elle lui a montré la lettre." La lettre ? Je tatônne ma poche - elle n'y est pas. J'aurais oublié de la récupérer ? Quelle tête en l'air... "Là, il s'est calmé. Elle lui a laissée, puis on est partis, histoire de ne pas trop l'accabler d'informations."

"... super."

J'ai un petit sourire. Il m'attrape par l'épaule.

"On va se faire une petite promenade ? Ca te fera du bien un peu d'être en bonne compagnie."

Il a un clin d'oeil.

"... ouais. On retourne au clocher ?"

Il semble un peu surpris. Mais là, sa mimique est tout autre. Il me semble comme... réconforté.

"T'as tout compris."

... il est particulier. Il tente de se cacher derrière un rôle, mais il n'y arrive pas aussi bien qu'il le souhaiterait. Ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre. J'ai envie de l'aider, de pouvoir l'aider - mais je sais que rien ni personne ne peut y faire quoi que ce soit. Roxas doit attendre d'être prêt pour pouvoir fouler les terres de cette vie-là. Peut-être Axel aura disparu d'ici ce jour. Allez savoir.

Il ne mérite pas de souffrir ainsi. En tout cas, pas de ce qu'il a pu me montrer - de sa capacité à supporter les épreuves, à prendre soin d'une personne enfouie dans de profonds ténèbres, mais surtout, celle de garder un sourire malgré tout ce qu'il peut porter sur le coeur.

Ou peut-être le subit-il car il est capable de le supporter. Ne dit-on pas que les évènements les plus difficiles ne sont imposés qu'aux personnes aptes à les encaisser ?

Non, Axel est juste surhumain.

Je le suis avec une surprenante absence de volonté dans le couloir des ténèbres, regrettant ce silence que j'ai imposé pour m'être perdu dans mes pensées. Il me donne envie de prendre soin de lui. C'est plutôt ironique en sachant que je l'ai longtemps considéré comme un vague inconnu.

On se rend, tout comme la dernière fois, devant la boutique du marchand de glaces - et je ne peux m'empêcher de rouspéter quant à l'aspect nauséeux de ce voyage. Enfin, je râle pour la forme. J'ai connu pire.

"Demyx, qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait rire les premières fois. Il vomissait après chaque voyage, au début," il rigole. "Et Isa- enfin, Saïx. Quand je m'en plaignais, il faisait mine de m'ignorer. Je suis sûr qu'il était malade comme un chien à chaque fois lui aussi les premières fois, mais qu'il l'assume pas !"

"Ils te manquent ?" je l'interroge, après qu'il ait demandé deux glaces contre quelques gils et un beau sourire.

"Bah. Les relations n'étaient pas forcément sincères. Mais je dois avouer que j'aimais bien Demyx. Et le caractère de chieuse de Larxène ne me déplaisait pas à tous les coups - ça veut pas dire que je l'aimais bien, mais disons qu'elle m'a un peu plus marqué que les autres. Mais, de toute manière, la vie est faite de rencontres. Certaines auront une suite, d'autres une fin, mais la plupart finiront en tant que souvenirs. Mais c'est ce qui nous rend immortel, Riku. Ce sont les souvenirs."

"... tu insinues quoi, par là ?"

"Ah, j'ai de l'âge, maintenant," il a un rire jaune, passant une main derrière son crâne. "Je ne suis pas stupide. T'es inquiet sur ton départ à venir, je me trompe ?"

Je rougis, pris sur le fait.

"N-non, 'fin... disons que je me pose des questions."

"... tu vas pouvoir admirer le coucher du soleil."

Il ouvre son portail, encore et toujours - sincèrement, pourrait-il vivre sans, au jour d'aujourd'hui ? Il me fait signe d'y aller en premier. Je m'exécute. Il me rejoint trois secondes après.

"Quelles questions ?"

Je m'assieds, et il me tend une glace. La prochaine fois- ... non. Je n'ai pas d'argent. Peut-être faudrait-il que j'essaie d'en gagner un petit peu, le temps de mon séjour ici ?

"... est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, un jour ?"

Prononcée à haute voix, cette phrase me paraît tellement niaise et stupide ! Mais Axel n'a pas l'air de considérer la chose de cette manière. Il semble plutôt réfléchir à une réponse - quel idiot. Comment peut-il me répondre alors que lui-même n'a aucune idée de ma présence ici ?

"J'y pensais, la dernière fois. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'en ai aucune idée. Maintenant qu'on a retrouvé Kairi, les choses devraient avancer."

Il m'offre un sourire rassurant.

Promis. Lorsque je rentrerai chez moi, j'irai discuter avec Axel. Je n'avais jamais pris en compte son histoire. Je le voyais juste comme un beau parleur, un peu extravagant, au passé plutôt sombre. Mais en réalité, il est tout autre. Il est incroyablement fort, moralement parlant.

Je ne cesse d'être impressionné, je l'admets. Mais dans la situation actuelle, je ne peux que l'admirer.

"Et puis, tu penses que ton Sora te laissera avec nous ? Vu la manière dont tu m'en parles, vous avez l'air d'être pas mal potes, tous les deux."

"... c'est vrai."

Comment ça se passe, dans mon monde ? Est-ce que, comme un rêve, le temps s'écoule différemment ? Est-ce que j'ai disparu ? Est-ce que mon corps est toujours présent ? Si quelqu'un a décidé de la situation- non. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Ca ne fait que m'angoisser davantage.

Je me concentre sur le goût de ma glace - mais la voix d'Axel m'empêche de savourer cette saveur surprenante.

"Hé, regarde."

Il désigne l'horizon - je relève les yeux, un peu surpris par le magnifique tableau se présentant sous mes yeux. Effectivement, découpé par les bâtiments de la ville, le soleil dégage une lueur d'un mélange vraiment agréable à regarder, passant du jaune à l'orange, tirant sur cette belle couleur qu'est le rouge. Les derniers éclats caressent les bâtiments, semblant embrasés toute la cité.

"On est pas bien, là ?" il m'interroge, passant son bras par dessus mes épaules. Je le regarde avec une moue un peu étonnée - mais lui, ses yeux sont rivés sur le spectacle face à nous. Alors je ne le repousse pas, reportant mon attention sur le coucher du soleil.

"Pourquoi tu m'amènes ici ?" je lui demande, croquant un morceau de ma glace. Je sens son bras devenir plus lourd - j'imagine que ses épaules se sont affaissées.

"Tu n'as rien à voir avec Roxas," il me répond - et je sens une pointe de malaise me piquer l'échine. "J'y suis allé bien avant de le connaître. C'est parce que je l'appréciais que je l'ai amené ici. Tout comme je t'apprécie toi. Et tu y amèneras Sora la prochaine fois que tu le retrouveras."

"C'est juste que... des fois, on a envie de garder un coin juste à nous. Ca peut paraître égoïste, mais ça donne la sensation d'avoir un petit truc en plus que les autres amitiés n'ont pas. C'est pour ça que je me posais la question."

Il enlève son bras. Est-ce que je l'ai blessé ?

"Tu es jaloux ?"

Axel me regarde, un peu moqueur. Je fronce les sourcils.

"Jaloux de quoi ?"

"Que le territoire soit déjà marqué."

Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je soupire, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire amusé. Quel crétin.

"En vérité..." Je détourne la tête. Le soleil va bientôt disparaître - il sera l'heure de rentrer. Nos glaces à peine consommer n'auront plus le même goût. "J'aurais été incapable de t'amener dans un coin à moi et Sora, après l'avoir perdu. Je n'y serais probablement jamais retourné." J'ai un petit rire. "Non, en vérité, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Et j'aurais été encore moins capable de faire ce que tu fais."

Je me retourne vers lui. Par contre, il a les yeux rivés sur sa glace.

"Je t'admire, Axel."

"Tu en aurais été capable tout autant que moi. Je n'ai aucune fierté à tirer de cette histoire," il me rétorque, plutôt froidement. "J'ai fait des erreurs, je l'ai blessé. J'ai fini par le perdre, tout ça parce que j'avais peur de le voir disparaître. Et nos Adieux n'ont pas été florissants."

"Et alors ? On fait tous des erreurs. On s'en fiche ! Ce qui compte, c'est le présent. C'est ce que ton coeur et le sien ressentez en ce moment. Et toi-même tu le dis, Axel. Il te protège, il permet de maintenir Sora dans la lumière. Alors tu penses vraiment l'avoir perdu ? Lui aussi, il tient à toi."

"C'est toi qui me console, maintenant ?" il rigole. "Mince alors. Mais... merci. Ca fait du bien d'entendre ça."

"Je-"

"Finis ta glace, qu'on rentre. Sora nous attend."

Je hoche la tête, reprenant ma dégustation. J'ai du mal à mettre le doigt sur le sentiment que je ressens, en ce moment-même. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais... c'est plutôt frustrant. Mais à côté, je perçois nettement l'appréhension qui fait battre mon coeur.

Est-ce que ma présence ici va prendre un tournant décisif ce soir ? Je l'espère. Vraiment.

x-x-x-x

Un long chapitre ! (long pour moi, hein..) On retrouve donc Kairi et un petit instant bonus avec Axel. Un chapitre un peu léger, où les choses commencent à se mettre en place. (le micro passage à Illusio, j'dois avouer j'avais pas prévu qu'il serait aussi mini.. flemme de modifier è_é) Et Sora dans tout ça ? Euuh.. je l'ai un peu zappé. C'est compliqué. Mais il viendra au chapitre prochain et les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer ! Rah vraiment je sais pas, au fond j'ai toujours shippé Axel & Riku mais d'une manière euh... platonique ouais, mais romantique sans trop l'être. Une amitié ++ on va dire ? Puis Axel... mon Axel d'amour.

En vérité, je suis à 10 000 pourcents pour l'AkoRoku, mais j'ai du mal à lire des fanfics et j'ai jamais trop voulu en écrire sur eux. Parce que je pense, de mon interprétation personnelle, l'amour que j'imagine n'est absolument pas réciproque (même dans le jeu, je trouve qu'Axel est complètement dépendant à Roxas, mais que ce dernier peut vivre sa vie sans lui sans problème. Ca ne l'empêche pas de l'apprécier ! Enfin, je me comprends. Mais du coup je pense que, par respect pour Roxy, je n'arrive pas à écrire de fanfiction où les deux pourraient potentiellement s'aimer. Et pourtant, j'aime tellement leur relation...)

Que Sora et Riku, y'a déjà plus de potentiel, même si Sora arrive à s'éloigner de Riku facilement, il y revient sans aucun problème (que Roxas est en conflit constant, sale gosse). Fin je sais pas. Moi aussi c'est compliqué dans mon coeur ahah

Je sais pas combien je vais faire de chapitres. Je pensais à une dizaine, peut-être moins. Ca dépend. Vu que finalement, j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plutôt longs... (puis faut que je continue surtout ! C'est le dernier chapitre avant un petit moment je pense, faut que je trouve la motivation de continuer...)


End file.
